The present invention relates to aircraft braking systems. In particular, the invention relates to a brake disk assembly of an aircraft braking system.
Aircraft brake systems typically employ a series of friction disks forced into contact with each other to stop the aircraft. Friction disks splined to a non-rotating wheel axle are interspersed with friction disks splined to the rotating wheel. The friction disks must withstand and dissipate the heat generated from contact between the friction disks during braking. During high speed landings and rejected takeoffs, the amount of heat generated can be enough to destroy friction disks made of formerly commonly used materials, such as steel. Carbon composite materials are better suited for high temperature use and are now the standard for friction disks in aircraft brake assemblies. However, carbon composite disks suffer from a tendency to vibrate in use, and generate significant brake noise. Thus, it is desirable to employ carbon composite disks that suffer less vibration and generate less brake noise.